


【索香】厨子，女人，和索隆

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: * 原著背景略改动，这次我写的藻终于不！渣！了！* 暗恋的故事，备胎转正的故事
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	【索香】厨子，女人，和索隆

1.

大概四年前吧。

对，四年前的12月31日，那时索隆15岁。

这是那年的最后一场雪，也一直纷纷扬扬延续成了来年的第一场雪。谢尔兹镇上大部分的店面都关张了，鹅毛纷飞的街道仅有三三两两的行人，也匆匆往家赶着过年。

不知道是哪个岔路口——索隆从来不知道自己走到哪个岔路口，但若再回到那里，他会知道这是第一次遇到山治的地方。

那时的索隆还不是赏金猎人，他双眼凶狠而浑浊，皮肤迭满新伤旧痕。除了手中那瓶酒，他厌恶世间的一切，包括他自己。

他自诩能用武力解决一切问题，却仍要无能地接受青梅竹马的同伴死于他人的凛刀下。时至今日，他无法从自我责备的循环中走出。

白天他与三把刀为伍，见谁不顺眼直接上去砍丫一顿；深夜他与酒精作伴，不喝到不省人事，就会觉得这个世界绝望得让人喘不过气。

跨年之夜，他忍着宿醉的头痛，好像还有点发烧，忘了第几次在这个岔路口打转时，碰到了这个抱着一大兜食材的金发厨师。

2.

山治那时候是躺在冰雪地上的，被一个妖艳无双的蛇蝎美女踩着下颌骨。

从女人手中刚抢来的男士皮夹，和反复追问的“其他钱在哪”，不难看出，要么是碰瓷，要么是仙人跳。

奇怪的是，金发男人唯有在马铃薯被踢落一地的时候露出些许的不悦，其他时候就像个百依百顺的五好男友，耐心地解释着“小姐我今天出门真的没带多少钱”这件事。

摸遍了全身口袋，唯有一个金色打火机像个值钱玩意。女劫匪在手中把玩了一番，刚准备揣进上衣口袋，对面一束冰冷的目光直接冻结了她的动作。

索隆就那样狠狠地瞪着她，野兽眼里的红光在深夜咄咄逼人。

金色打火机从白皙的指尖滑落，在雪地上砸出矩形轮廓，继而是一串慌忙逃窜的高跟鞋印。

一身体面整齐的黑西装被雪水浸得湿泞不堪，金发男子没有半句抱怨，他只关心掉落满地的食材有没有摔坏。番茄和马铃薯乖乖回到了袋中后，他捡起冰凉的打火机点了根烟，径直走向了索隆。

索隆本想摆摆手说用不着谢我，我只是看不惯而已。没成想手还没抬起来，黑皮鞋突然抬脚往脸上那么一踹，索隆飞出去十多米远，结结实实砸在了墙上。

“你个卷眉毛要死啊？！”这一脚直接把索隆从宿醉中踢醒了，茫然无望的人生有了一秒钟的目标——砍死这个恩将仇报的混蛋。索隆那时竟有些怀疑，究竟谁是那个仙人跳的。

“哪来的死绿藻头，好不容易遇到美丽的lady，让你给吓跑了！”

哈？！脑子有泡吗，能把女劫匪踩着他脸的画面当成美丽的相遇？？

白雪皑皑的街道上，一黄一绿两个身影，你一腿我一刀意义不明地打了半个小时，终于都累得一屁股坐在雪地上，索隆捡起没喝完的半瓶酒，山治叼着没抽完的半根烟。

宿醉加上低烧再加上被踹了几十脚，索隆忍不住打起了寒战，哆哆嗦嗦地紧了紧那件破棉大衣。对于这种小病小伤，他习以为常，师父和古伊娜的相继离开，使得这世上再无人关心他的身体，包括他自己。

“吃饭了吗？”金发男人的半根烟抽完，抱起食材准备起身，“算了，看你这副样子肯定没吃，走吧。”

无论是那双不屑全世界的眼，还是那违背了冰天雪地而发烫的皮温，都告诉山治，这是个无法把自己从耻辱柱上放下来，用走不出的过去狠狠鞭笞自己的人。

3.

上个跨年夜是在怎样风餐露宿中度过的，索隆忘了，但这个跨年夜他记了一生，因为一盘热气腾腾的饺子，和一个哪哪都看不顺眼的厨子，厨子的厨房还是管没关张的小面馆借的。

时至今日，山治也不知道那盘饺子对索隆来说意味着什么。

就像时至今日，索隆也说不出到底为什么吃完那盘饺子，就能决意迈进前方的人生。偏就像天寒地冻的冰河世纪，划出了一道火苗，对于这个世界来说或许无关痛痒，但之于极夜中徘徊的迷者，是生命延续的动力。

你不用回家过年吗，索隆这样问。

我是厨师，有人饿着肚子我就得工作。山治想着，明天绝对会被臭老头一脚踹到海里的。

你喜欢刚才那个女劫匪？

当然！那位小姐如此美丽，吹弹可破的皮肤，性感饱满的双唇，我就是为lady而生的！

盘中最后一个饺子咽下肚，一个既定事实扎根在了索隆潜意识深处。

山治是爱女人的，无条件的狂热的爱。

午夜钟声敲响，五光十色的烟火在雪夜的空中乍现，谢尔兹镇祥和的白色街道上，索隆借着忽明忽暗的彩色微光，记住了那张卷眉毛的脸。

4.

大概四年后吧。

四年后的索隆19岁，三把刀的剑客名声大噪，接二连三的新闻报道将赏金猎人推到了风口浪尖。

兜兜转转又走岔到了谢尔兹镇，只不过这次一迷路，就上了艘贼船。

同样的岔路口，路飞一拍脑袋说得找个厨子。

那句话、那个位置，就像扳动了一道开关，索隆整个人被击中了一下，又像一块石子，扔到心湖里激起涟漪，再无止水。

去巴拉蒂餐厅，那儿有厨子。

5.

上面那句话，索隆只是在心里念了一秒，终究没讲出来。要问怎么来到巴拉蒂的，还是约瑟夫和强尼异口同声那句，大哥经常去门口晃荡的海上餐厅肯定有好厨师。

他们大哥说：妈的，那只是走错路了。

就像你会记得四年前新年家里饺子吃了什么馅么，如果山治忘记了四年前新年夜曾给一个饿着肚子的迷途者做过饭，索隆觉得也正常。

一行四人拉开椅子坐下的时候，山治的目光只在索隆身上愣了几秒，手中倾倒的红酒在洁白的桌布上不小心洒了几滴。

心中这种动荡为何，山治不知道，他连思考的时间都没有，就被耀眼的事物转移了注意力——同桌有位橘发美女，他发誓这是他见过最可爱的lady。

山治用一支玫瑰花和滔滔不绝的溢美之词，换来了航海士莞尔一笑，和同桌绿藻客人无数次的白眼吐槽。

之后发生了很多事，短暂的几个小时，如果拆开了揉碎了讲，能讲两天两夜。

用生命与鹰眼的豪赌决战，黑刀一斜鲜血从前胸的贯穿伤喷薄而出，剑士奄奄一息掩面倒地。等山治回过神来，不知怎么回事，嗓子干哑得说不出话，紧攥的拳头在手掌掐出四道血痕。

他点了根烟，默默坐到了满身狼藉的男人身旁，比四年前狼藉得多，但你我都清楚，这个男人的人生再无迷茫，他比任何人都知道自己该往哪走。

“不上船你会后悔的，厨子。”满身伤痕的索隆话说得有气无力，语气却出奇的平静。

“我有必须留在这里的理由。”山治皱眉咬着下唇，拇指一下一下拨着打火机滚轮。

“如果说是我想让你跟我走呢？”

手一哆嗦打火机啪地掉在了地上，大脑宕机的瞬间烟灰落在了西服上都没察觉。一股微妙的热浪动摇全身，但总归是短暂的，他把抽动的嘴角重新勾起来。

“死绿藻谁管你想不想，你当自己是美丽的娜美小姐吗？”

被无意间拒绝的索隆没理由笑的，但他就躺在那里大笑了出来，因为果不其然，那厨子眼里只有女人。沉默了好一会，他坦然地说。

“我们船上的航海士最喜欢钱和橘子。”

6.

“你对女人太好了，迟早会因为你的骑士道送命的！”

这可能是橘发航海士第一次这么生气地朝山治大吼。赶到司法岛的卡莉法房间时，山治俨然变成了一块伤痕累累的黑色肥皂人，一边试图支撑起毫无摩擦力的身体，一面虚弱地道歉我没拿到钥匙。

而那罪魁祸首，就坐在一旁的茶座，性感地推了下眼镜，交叉的小腿往上抬了抬，像在炫耀这是她的杰作。

由于意识逐渐模糊，光滑摧毁了五感，山治看不到那时索隆脸上表情有多恐怖，他只察觉到有双手小心地将他从地上抱起，凭靠在温暖的胸膛。

索隆也不砍女人，但无关骑士道，这只是出于生而为强者的恻隐之心。同样，他不会与任何女人计较任何事。

但这是第二次，索隆因为他咬紧牙关狠狠瞪着一个女人。如此无礼，如此有违强者姿态，恨不得下一秒就刀锋出鞘砍向这个肥皂女政员。

久经苦战，优秀的女航海士终于一记雷光枪击败了卡莉法，索隆怀里的厨子就像变魔术一样，肢体和意识全部瞬间恢复。

这一切有点突然，不论是对他们两个谁来说。索隆想着趁厨子还没把脚糊在他脸上前，赶紧放开手，不然搞得自己像个趁人之危的变态；山治第一反应是老子为什么躺在臭男人怀里，又想踹人又想骂人。

但最终他们谁也没动一下，像被谁按下了暂停键，就这样无言地对视着，眼里流露出的东西是外人乃至当事人自己都看不穿的。

这一幕凝视的定格有些久了，山治还是大腿一抡，与此同时索隆松开了手，踢了个空不说还一屁墩儿摔在地上。现在好了，凝固的场面重新聒噪起来，山治对着身后的植物脑袋骂了几句后，就转脸变回lady的忠实拥护者，桃心眼彩虹屁围着娜美团团转。

事后，索隆走到了娜美身边，低声对她说了句谢谢。

7.

不管有没有人看着，索隆这个人永远会和大伙走散。

德雷斯罗萨的街巷再次遇到山治时，那个头戴玫瑰热情似火的舞娘手挽着他，宛若一对恩爱夫妻。

当时索隆惊得假胡子差点掉地上，要知道山治对女人一向殷勤地鞍前马后，百依百顺担任护花使者，但从没见过哪个女人给过甜头示过好，更别说跟他肩并着肩手牵着手。

所以面前的厨子此刻是真的幸福，看一眼就觉得要溢出来的那种，他起码已经在心里设计出了一百套适合紫罗兰小姐的菜谱，大概连私奔后生几个孩子都想到了。

一向具有简单直男CPU的索隆，理智双商居然上线——他一眼就识破这绝对是个圈套，但他真的不忍心敲碎那张笑起来让人没办法的脸。

所以他就......像个狗仔或是私家侦探那样跟着他们，听起来有点好笑，正好他很应景地带了假胡子和墨镜，实在不像那个坦荡磊落的家伙会做的事。尾随到了一个据点仓库前，他知道，厨子的美梦到这里该破灭了。索隆没跟进去，只是在门口等着的时间，捎带手把门外所有堂吉诃德的杂碎收拾干净。

他背倚着门，手扶刀柄，在意着仓库内的风吹草动。如果那个女人决意给山治致命一击，他会立马把这个仓库拦腰劈成两截。

他等着，但没等到。

屋内先后传来了女人的惊叫声、哭泣声，和杂兵的惨叫声。

刀回了鞘，绿发男人默默离开了那个仓库。

下一次再遇到这两个人时，他们骑着同一个木马，山治手臂从后方环绕，握住缰绳，紧急事态并未影响那双笑弯的蓝眼睛。影响那双弯眼睛的，是面前这个看起来像自己正跟自己打架的绿藻精神病。

咚塔塔的小美女与维奥拉公主热泪重逢，而一旁的两个大男人却违和地上刀上腿，掐得你死我活。最后还是拥有千里眼的紫罗兰的惊呼大喊使他们停了手。

你们的船被袭击了！

架随时可以打，但大局为重，他们仅仅确认了个眼神后，山治便高呼着“娜美小姐我来救你了”消失在了云朵中。索隆转过头发现，那个玫瑰舞娘在盯着他看，微张着嘴有些吃惊，那表情有点像大街上遇到了个故人。

“剑士先生，我见到过你。”

然而剑士先生想破脑袋也想不到她在哪里见到的自己——

“我窥视过山治先生的心灵，在他同意带我走的时候，脑海里出现了你。”

8.

关于山治的未婚妻曾一门心思打算一枪崩了他这件事，索隆也是后来才听说的。那几天他只觉得厨子心情隐隐约约有点糟，但又说不出来为什么。

即使是初夏，深夜的海风也有点微凉。山治在甲板上叼着烟，望向蓝黑色的夜空和蓝黑色的海面出神，五味杂陈的多种表情混合后，竟是平静的面无表情。手里焦躁不安地蹂躏着一根不剩的空烟盒，暴露了他心里还是挺不痛快的。

最后一根香烟燃尽时，有只大手把崭新的一盒烟递到了他面前。

“绿藻头，哪天我抽烟抽死了可都是你害的。”他毫不客气地接下那盒烟，取出一根在盖子上磕了两下。

“来喝一杯。”男人把珍藏已久的红酒在他眼前晃了晃。

喝酒这种事，喝时一时爽，醒酒火葬场，头疼欲裂不说，所有难过的事还都会一股脑席卷。山治从来不爱喝酒，他酒量也不行，尤其不想在这个绿藻面前做出什么酒后失态的言行。但索隆的语气似乎是他无法拒绝的。

他们就这样坐在甲板，无言地你一杯我一杯喝完了一瓶。没人谈论蛋糕岛，没人谈论未婚妻。就看海，和星空。

三杯是山治的极限了，他半眯半睁着眼，双晕微红倒在了索隆肩上，说着从未对人讲过的胡话。

我这种人，配不上的。

低垂的弯睫毛把眼皮拉下来，眼睛透着忧郁而澄澈的蓝，月光下的这张脸折射出他刻在骨子里的悲哀，平静的悲哀。

下唇快被门牙咬破皮的时候，索隆再也忍不住地吻了上去。

天知道这个本以为会半路流产的吻寿命居然有点长，借着酒劲从干吻拓到了湿吻，对方的软舌头毫不抵抗，竟还一下一下地勾着他。

大抵是多巴胺和肾上腺素能让人清醒，厨子猛的一下从吻中睁了眼，而面前这个单眼的野兽还闭目沉浸在唇齿缠绵中。

山治突如其来的一把推开了他，太突然，索隆还不知所措没来得及缓过神，毫不留情的膝盖就砸在了他的下巴上，差点咬到舌头。

这次山治一句脏话也没骂，甚至连句话都没说，在原地愣了几秒钟，仓皇狼狈地逃回了房间。

剑士把瓶里的酒一饮而尽，一拳捶在甲板上咒骂自己搞砸了。厨师把自己关在房里，烦躁不安地反复点燃打火机又盖灭，方才那操蛋的悸动挠得他心里发痒，想骂人却不知该骂那个绿藻头还是该骂自己。他盯着分开的两腿中间的那个东西。

操，怎么可能硬了？！

9.

三只眼的棕发美女来到桑尼号时，只剩索隆一个人在看船，剩下的人，逛街的逛街，冒险的冒险，买食材的买食材。

索隆一眼就认出这是山治之前所谓的未婚妻，那张脸真的很容易和世间一切美好的词汇联想在一起，她轻咬下唇，楚楚可怜地噙着泪水。

“对不起，我还是......忘不了山治先生。”

女人真的很麻烦，尤其梨花带雨的时候。山治下船前嘱咐要他帮忙把厨房里的葱剥好，因为这是唯一不需要智商的活儿，可索隆却心不在焉地直接撅碎了一根。

想了想，那女人其实也说得过去，起码他从那双眼睛里看到了真诚和勇气，色厨子知道了肯定会飙着鼻血飘到天上。

他值得拥有世间一切美好的事物。

“他应该在岛上的市集采购食材。”索隆此刻心情真的不太好，他想了想又补充道，“这次结婚别再骗他了，不然，你是女人我也不会手下留情。”

山治让你削土豆皮，没让你剁土豆泥。索隆盯着厨房一个意义不明的角落，丢了魂似的发呆，回过神儿来的时候，案板上的土豆被他魂不守舍一刀一刀剁成了液体。

大概就是酒后亲了厨子那天过后，气氛倒是也没尴尬，山治也没发火，有的时候还像找茬似的揪着躺在甲板的索隆来厨房帮忙。9个人的船，山治每次都捏10个饭团，说着“一不小心捏多了，你皮糙肉厚不怕撑，剩下那个你吃了吧”。

练功房里的湿毛巾有时候会被换成一条崭新的干毛巾，旁边还摆着一瓶没开盖的矿泉水。在甲板睡久了，身上也不知什么时候多盖了件黑西装。

然而生活就是这样，总会在你伸手将要触及某件珍宝的瞬间，一脚给你踢开，然后告诉你没戏。

他以为六年了，他终于快要得到这个厨子了。

但厨子这次，大概是真的要结婚了。

10.

三只眼的美女双唇一开一合，说了句不得了的话，她含泪期待地看着那个救赎了自己的王子。而那王子，像被射一箭钉在原地，震惊地大张着口，无论是眼见的还是耳听的，都不敢相信，两大兜食材就这样掉落在了地上。

你在干什么？！lady在向你道歉，向你求婚，快答应啊！

不管从什么角度来说，这一刻都算是山治情史中的桃花巅峰了。从第一眼见到布琳小姐，山治就像被爱神之箭贯穿了心脏，这位小姐的一颦一笑都牵动着他的心，即便知道她背后藏着一把枪，也不妨碍对她炙热的迷恋。他只责怪自己，世间最美好的事物，都是他配不上的。

理论上来说，他不该有一毫秒的犹豫，但他现在已经在原地僵了足足两分钟了。颈椎骨像被上了锁似的粘在一起，他连点个头都做不到，“好”字卡在嗓子眼儿怎也讲不出来。

为什么脑海中是个臭男人的脸，还是那个绿头发的混蛋？

鬼使神差地挽起布琳小姐的手轻吻一下，山治说了句抱歉，紧闭着眼连看她一眼都不敢。

这个女孩之所以美好，远不止外表的娇滴可爱，她笑着摇摇头，仿佛这是她早就猜到的结果。

“没关系的山治先生。我只是不甘心想最后试一下而已。”撤回手后，她强忍住泪水侧了侧身子，让出了前方的路，“山治先生，去找你真正在意的人吧。”

真正在意的人，山治默念。

山治似乎一直不知道，他真正在意的人该是谁，起码他以为是个女人。

但他现在却双腿蹬着月步，正用最快的速度奔回桑尼号。

一路上，所有的事，从六年前的新年夜，到两年前的巴拉蒂，再到今天，所有的一切都一股脑像泄洪般涌入脑海，过电影走马灯似的，包括那些曾被他无视过的不计其数次悸动。

11.

绿藻头。

被叫到时，索隆正低头发愁，该怎么给造得一片狼藉的厨房毁尸灭迹。第一反应是幻听了，那厨子这个时间不太可能出现在桑尼号，应该沉浸在心跳加速的甜蜜喜悦中才对。

但面前的的确确站了个大活人，他喘着粗气，金发凌乱地站在厨房门口，蓝眼睛凝视着索隆，藏匿有千言万语却又缄默无言。

“恭喜......”不对，对面的眼神告诉索隆，不该是这句话。

诶？！那个爱lady胜过爱一切的山治，拒绝了女人？？

“圈圈眉你是不是脑子进水了？！好不容易有女人要你了啊！”

“错过了这次，你个白痴色河童可能这辈子都娶不到老婆了啊？”

“说句话啊，这什么狗屁表情，跟快溺水的水獭似的。”

“.....那女人......是不是又把你坑了？”

在想到最后一种可能性之后，索隆手架在了刀柄上，黑着脸正准备往外走。路过厨子身旁时，却被一把揪着领子拽了回来，山治直接对着他的嘴亲了上去。

老子爱的就是你。

六年前因为一顿饭，索隆爱上了一个男人，他自己也没想到，这一守就是六年。

花了六年时间，山治拎清了一件事，他爱的是这个守了他六年的男人。

直到今天，他们在一起了。

跨年夜的饺子，从今以后，终于每年都可以一起吃了。

\---END

灵感来源：《白夜追凶》最喜欢的一段台词

题目灵感来源：只是因为我奶奶在看篱笆女人和狗dbq.....


End file.
